


it's your turn to roll

by featheredfurther (makeshiftrolley)



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Christmas Sweaters, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Streaming, also the whole world interacting with them and standing by them aww, literally this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeshiftrolley/pseuds/featheredfurther
Summary: Tomorrow, Alex can see it. Fox News reports indecent misuse of presidential property. Self-proclaimed intellectuals spam FSOTUS on Twitter, “@fsotus is wasting our tax dollars #Richards2020 🇺🇸". Sure, the tabloids and the Kyles with aviators on their pfps can write think pieces about an impromptu tabletop game. Alex only has one goal about this stream, however--well two, one other goal besides helping homeless queer youth--be a bisexual, sexy half-elf archer.--Or a Twitch stream, charity donations, some weird tabletop rrpg and also Alex and Henry being sappy aww
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 96
Collections: The Firstprince Secret Snowflake Exchange





	it's your turn to roll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [floatingaway4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingaway4/gifts).



> This is an exchange for the [RWRB: A Gray Area Server. ](https://discord.gg/t6D8Hnrdzy) Tysm! Beth and Len for hosting it.
> 
> I wrote this for floatingaway4 who is honestly so awesome and I have many words to say! Also I know this is pretty late, so by the time you read this, you'll now it's from me jasdkfsd. I still hope you like it!
> 
> Edit: thank you so much Em (rooster_crow) for supporting me through this! I know you didn't get to beta in the end but your support still means a lot!

A scandal racks the Claremont First Family once again. The Sun Room, once a place for leisure for the presidential family has been renovated into...a place for leisure for the presidential family, but with cameras on a Twitch charity stream for homeless queer youth.

Tomorrow, Alex can see it. Fox News reports indecent misuse of presidential property. Self-proclaimed intellectuals spam FSOTUS on Twitter, “@fsotus is wasting our tax dollars #Richards2020 🇺🇸". Sure, the tabloids and the Kyles with aviators on their pfps can write think pieces about an impromptu tabletop game. Alex only has one goal about this stream, however--well _two_ \--one _other_ goal besides helping homeless queer youth, be a bisexual, sexy half-elf archer.

Henry types away on his laptop on the table where Lucy Johnson once did her homework. Papers stick out of the notebook next to him. Jewelled tone dice sit on a padded cookie tin, shadowed by a screen. He scratches his temple with an ink-stained finger, biting his lip.

“Do you think this would be over the top?” Henry asks.

“We’re pretending to be elves and dwarves with magic and yelling at you when we roll badly. What’s not over the top about that?” Alex kisses his cheek, sliding a warm mug of hot chocolate in his hands.

“I hope there won’t be a lot of yelling,” he chuckles, sipping his mug. “I just don’t want to drive donations away because my story sounds silly.”

“They clearly don’t understand your genius, baby, and that’s homophobic of them.”

Henry beams. Alex feels heat sap from his mug, and climb inside his heart. After the emails and the election and the general circus of 2020, Alex is happy they can settle down by one degree. Paparazzi hound them wherever they go, but like, at least, they don’t have to do their clandestine hookups anymore.

They’re just, well, they're hookups now.

Henry gives the world a new piece of himself, and they--the world is lucky to witness him. The part Alex knows, and kissed, and _loved_ , wrapped in an ugly Christmas sweater Henry _graciously_ selected.

Nora's Menorah sweater twinkles as she briskly sets up her laptop with the cameras. A stack of donuts and an assortment of cookies land on the table. June drops her notebook next to Alex. She flips the pages and takes out a red pen.

“Ready?” Alex says.

“Don’t talk to me. I’m proofreading,” she replies, furiously chewing on a donut as if the pastry had wronged her.

“Did you seriously write a novel for your character’s backstory?” Alex eyes the thick pages.

“Does it matter if I haven’t picked my specialization?” June asks Henry, ignoring him.

“We’re playing at level 1. You shouldn’t even think about your specializations.” Henry answers.

June’s shoulders sag. “Oh.”

“If you have them, that’s fine. You did send me a lot of information on your character,” Henry says, gingerly tugging at a loose-leaf inside his notebook.

“What time does the stream start?”

“Stream’s at 7:00,” Nora says, without looking up from her laptop. “We’ve got a bunch of people in already.”

June stuffs another donut in her mouth. She scribbles on her notebook like the clocks would stop ticking in thirty minutes.

“Bug, it's okay. I'm sure people wouldn't mind if you don't have everything laid out," Alex reassures.

“Well, what did you put in yours?"

"Hot. Half-Elf. Rogue. Archer." Henry says. "I'd say two are quite accurate with the player."

"Alex _is_ dressed like an elf today. The Santa kind." Nora reaches a cookie from the plate, plopping in front of Alex.

"Clearly, he means hot."

"No. Nora's right. I meant an elf. The most handsome of Santa's helpers." Henry smirks. He slides around the corner of the table, and tugs Alex's ears. 

Alex groans, and swats the hand away. June finishes editing her character's backstory just in time.

The stream starts. They welcome the audience. Alex introduces the charities they're donating the proceeds to, and thanks Qweerty Gamers for providing the dice sets, trays, figurines and all the materials for this stream.

Henry clears his throat.

 **HENRY:** The wagon creaks along the icy path. For one reason or the other, you are spending Wintersend in the frozen tundra of well, Nothundra. You have been asleep for most of the journey, finding the sharp rocks and bone biting breeze comforting. Light flashes. You jolt awake. Across the moon-tinted lake lies the town of Meadeshog--your destination for the night. Ash billows among the winter clouds. The light you saw was no ordinary flash but a fiery blaze. The wagon suddenly stops and you hear the coach’s door--

 **ALEX** : I’m going to jump out of the window.

“Jesus Christ, we just got started,” Henry says. June rubs her temples, and Nora snickers behind her character sheet.

“Yeah well, Archibald is reasonably frightened right now,” Alex argues, gripping the twenty-sided die in his fist. “I’m going to jump out of the window.”

“Fine.” Henry sighs, long and exasperated. “Roll for acrobatics.”

“Also Alex,” June nudges his side. “Your ass is blocking the camera.”

They've read Alex's emails. They know what goes on in the comforts of his bedroom or Henry's bedroom or a tack room in Connecticut….Showing his ass won't scandalize anyone.

"15 plus 2 from my dexterity makes it 17," Alex says, his grin confident.

 **HENRY** : The half-elf archer--

"The _sexy_ half-elf archer," Alex interjects.

Henry shoots him a glare.

 **HENRY:** Archibald, the _sexy_ half-elf archer lands on the snow, gracefully. Smoke filters through his nose, clinging onto his throat like a thorny vine. He coughs, taking a sip from his trusty waterskin. Fresh water cools his throat, but the fire outside of him blazes--a storm engulfing Meadeshog.

"What are Drusilla and Magda doing?" Henry addresses June and Nora.

 **JUNE** : Drusilla knocks on the wall separating the coach and the passenger area.

 **HENRY:** Drusilla, the human druid, raps on the hollowed wall. No one returns her call.

 **NORA** : Magda, the dwarf cleric, follows the sexy half-elf archer out of the window.

Henry blinks. "Fine. Roll for acrobatics."

"Better than a 15. Better than a 15." Nora chucks the dice on the tray enthusiastically. She frowns. "That's a 7."

 **HENRY** : Drusilla squeezes out of the window. The smog blinds her vision. She slips and falls out, landing on the hard ice.

"You take three damage," Henry says.

"Archibald never thought of catching me?" Nora says pointedly, scratching her pencil on her sheet.

"Archibald was taking care of a fire!" Alex says.

"By standing around and doing nothing." Nora says. "Did you check if there are survivors? Or people you can help?"

Alex curls his fingers inside his palm. He huffs, avoiding Nora's mischievous grin. "Are there survivors?"

Henry falls back on his seat. He juts out his chin, his blue eyes shining like the day after Alex stormed Kensington and told him "I love you." Alex spins and spins and spins, and it feels like he's falling in love for the first time, always. Yes, even during Dungeons & Dragons.

"Well, roll for perception," he says

***

**White House Trio Play D &D 5E for LGBTQ Charities 🎄🕎🌈**

**eggy-elf**

MEADESHOG  
HOGSMEADE

**fiirstprince**

I am looking very respectfully  
at Alex Claremont-Diaz's ass  
in those tight jeans.

 **cyberpunk2069  
** [a gif flashing different images of  
Alex's ass with a glittering caption  
AMERICA'S ASS]

 **fiirstprince  
** I promise your royal highness  
prince henry I am looking at  
Alex Claremont-Diaz's ass respectfully

 **milflover44  
** prince henry wrote harry potter actually

 **pavelyans  
** Ooooooohhhh NAT 20!! NAT 20!! 👀👀👀

 **andrastesbitch  
** Archibald searching the carriage: 👁

 **cyberpunk2069  
** i love henry and alex's matchy matchy sweaters so much 🥺  
and  
omg matching mugs  
henry and alex are literally out here inventing love

 **tavumisum  
** Ikr  
It still pisses me off  
that they were outed in such  
a disgusting way.  
God, I hope Richards is  
persecuted and I hope he  
rots in jail.

 **pavelyans  
** Ooohhh hidden footprints huh  
And the fire just stopped randomly??

 **milflover44  
** it's joanne's fault  
she's jealous the prince of england  
can write a better fantasy world  
that's not racist or transphobic

 **eggy-elf  
** nora holleran encompasses all of us sapphics  
we just want to be buff  
strong  
and wear lots armour 😌

 **joe.lauren  
** you want him persecuted  
for that alone?

 **tavumism  
** Yes.  
That's a breach of privacy  
of security.

 **cyberpunk2069  
** dude, ppl are literally  
coming forward with sex abuse  
claims about richards

 **eggy-elf  
** Like drusilla  
I too want to run away  
to the forest and be with the animals

 **fiirstprince  
** jesus christ  
just the way henry and alex  
look at each other makes me  
so jealous and lonely  
i want someone who loves me  
like they do

 **milflover44  
** Isnt it illegal to flirt with your DM  
to get information?

 **joe.lauren  
** proof?  
dont get me wrong  
i think the emails leak  
was disgusting  
and I voted for claremont  
but like these claims seem  
so sketch to me  
like they're trying to cash in

[joe.lauren has been banned from the stream]

 **cyberpunk2069  
** the white house trio + henry  
really said believe all survivors 😌

 **tavumisum  
** 🙄🙄 how can u vote  
the first female president  
and still want to cast doubt  
on survivors  
anyway, let's all enjoy the rest  
of the stream  
and make sure to click on  
the donation links above ☝️☝️☝️  
im so glad fsotus and prince henry  
are doing this  
what a great way to turn an  
awful thing around and do good from it

***

They make forty thousand dollars in donations. Alex is stunned, _impressed_ ; his heart overflowing with bliss, he sheds a few tears. He can never thank the world enough for their support. Nora kisses them all good night, and then June has them, kissing both their cheeks.

"Don't stay up, y’all.” June says. “Seriously, I’m in the other room.”

And then, it’s just them in the Sun Room. Alex squeezes Henry’s hand.

"Hey, you did great today,” Alex says, and he feels the Earth’s core pulsing between the blue veins, the skin of Henry’s hand. “Although, you never told me how you got into D&D.”

"I'm gay and I have an English degree in Oxford," Henry says with a knowing smile. "What else do you think we do aside from discussing literary classics?"

Alex pulls him in close, pressing a soft kiss on his lips which sucks the breath out of Alex, always. 

"Definitely, none of that."


End file.
